Part of a Queen
by Pyradeath
Summary: Summary: Life has not been kind or fair to Sarah Williams, but she has always been a Queen, and if she says she will get her happy ending, then who is the Goblin King to refuse? Listen to Part of Me by Katy Perry while reading to get the full experience. J/S, previous S/OC


Disclaimer: Hi, I just wanted to prove to you guys that I am not dead! I have a renewed interest in Labyrinth (sorry all my Hellsing fans, I haven't really written much about it yet. Getting an OHSHC fic up though.) Anyway, I don't own Labyrinth, the Fae (though it would be really cool if I did), or Katy Perry's song Part of Me. Lyrics are in italics.

Life had not been particularly kind to Sarah Renee Williams. Soon after the adventures of the Labyrinth, she'd become more and more interested in fantasy, and though she'd become almost the perfect step-daughter, and she'd ended up loving her baby brother like a son, it hadn't been enough. Soon after 17, the wicked stepmother showed her true colors and got her kicked out.

_Days like this I want to drive away _

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade _

She'd worked her way through college, earning a degree in English and Psychology, and become an author for children's books. She made a living off of entrenching a new generation in hopes and dreams, and she loved it. Soon enough, she met the perfect man, too- Roger Whitmore.

_You chewed me up and spit me out _

_Like I was poison in your mouth _

Oh, it had been a day. It was probably the worst day in her life, really. Firs the highly successful author of children's novels and artist Sarah Williams had come back home to Boston a day early, and thought instead of telling her fiancé that she was, she would surprise him.

_You took my light, you drained me down _

_That was then and this is now, Now look at me  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, _

Then, ofcourse, there was the classic, 'my car won't start', when she got to the airport, so she ended up a cab, as Roger wasn't answering his phone. She'd been so jet-lagged that she hadn't noticed that his phone was off on a Saturday…. He didn't work on Saturdays.

_no This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

When they had arrived at the house, she saw something horrible through the window- Roger and some other woman. And either he was doing CPR standing up, or- suddenly, ignoring the protests, she'd thrown her engagement ring at him, and locked him out of the house. She ended up calling out to her Labyrinth friends, and crying into Ludo's fur late into the night.

-Time Skip- Next Morning-

She woke up in a righteous rage in the morning, grabbing every item of his, every present he gave to her, every bit of clothing down to his socks, and dumped them on the lawn. She called him several times to get his stuff, but he refused, demanding that she put it all back and go back to the way things were. Sarah then grabbed the lighter fluid from the grill in the back, and set it all on fire in the burn pit several days later. Let him pick up ashes.

_Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul _

Soon after the break-up, and the vandalism charges Roger placed on Sarah (which were dropped, after all, Sarah had bought him most of it anyway, and it was out there for several days), her old friend moved out of her apartment and into Sarah's place- for the first time since her adventures in the Labyrinth and her early days as a writer, Sarah almost felt free.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
I just wanna throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me._

Over the months she went into the old habit of wondering- where was the Goblin King now, how was he, what did he mean by "Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!" It wasn't until she read over wedding vows that she really understood- "do you swear to love, honor, and obey?" He'd been asking for marriage. Not for her to give up, but rather to give in, to him.

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap, Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep and you let me drown, But that was then and this is now _

It was only then that she'd begun to wonder what would have happened, had she accepted. She began to ask her questions, just the occasional one, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Little did she know that he'd been watching her like a hawk since she left, and had already sent a contingent of Goblins to "handle" Robert, Rocket, Riddell, whatever his name was. And the King waited, though impatiently. Soon, he promised himself, soon.

_Now look at me _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

It was almost 10 years after she left the Labyrinth, about 8 since the end of her relationship with Roger, when she finally called the King of the Goblins, Master of the Dreams, Wish-granter, and the true ruler of her heart since she was a brat at 15, to her.

_Throw your sticks and stones, Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul _

Their own relationship did not mend easily- after all, she'd broken his heart, and he'd been stalking her for a decade. Something the wise man had told her came back- "sometimes the way forward is the way back". All right, then. She'd almost laughed at the look on his face when she'd introduced herself as if they'd never met and asked to just start over.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

"Sarah!" A voice called. She turned away from the signing of her latest novel, "The Crystal Owl", and saw, with dawning horror, a shock of bright red hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a rather arrogant stance. Roger.

_Now look at me, _

_I'm sparkling A firework, a dancing flame _

"I'm busy, Roger- if you'd like to have a book signed, you're going to have to get at the end of the line." The brunette said coldly, suddenly realizing that she didn't care about Roger anymore. Not when she knew that Jareth was somewhere in the crowd._  
You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing, oh woah oh _

_So you can keep the diamond ring I never liked them anyway _

"Hey c'mon, sweetheart, I just want to pick back up where we were. I'm sorry, I really am- promise! And I forgive you for burning my stuff, just let me back in." She stared at him incredulously. **He **forgave **her**?

_In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah Except for me _

The laughter burbled out before she could stop it, and she signed another few books before turning back to him and his angry, shocked look. "It isn't you that needs to be forgiving; it is you who needs to be forgiven. Go find your little girlfriend and get money or whatever you want from her." She then signed another few books, dismissing him and ignoring his angry words. A calm cry of "security" got him out of her face fast enough.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me) _

_Throw your sticks and stones, Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul _

"Oh, and Roger? I'm getting married again, and I wouldn't give him up for the world, much less for you." Judging by the way his lips twisted into a dark scowl, her parting sally had offended. Good._  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me, no, (away from me) _

Afterwards, judging by the fact that Jareth was having a hard time holding in his laughter, she supposed that he must be pleased. "My precious Sarah, I simply must see you do that again!"

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no _

She laughed again, this time happy laughter, and allowed him to hold her, even returning the hug. Sometimes she wondered why she even refused in the first place. He was the only one that made her truly happy, and no mortal man could compare._  
Throw your sticks and stones, Throw your bombs and your blows, But you're not gonna break my soul_

It was sooner rather than later that they went back to the underground. Sarah was now a queen- Queen of the Goblins, Mistress of Dreams, Wish-granter, and ruler of the Goblin Kings heart since before she was 15.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

No, her name was Queen Sarah Renee Williams-King, and she would not allow any mortal man to break her. And when she said that she would have her happy ever after, she certainly would. And so she did.

So, you like? You no like? You want tell me? I give you free purpleberry muffins?

Scratch, for the last time, they're _Blueberry, _not purpleberry!

They look purple to Scratch.

Please excuse the Goblins, the King forgot to kick them today. If you review, I'll give you blueberry muffins!


End file.
